A Shoulder to Sleep On
by GoldenHeadphones
Summary: According to Mark, putting Darkiplier and Wilford Warfstache on a couch to make up after a fight is a good idea. According to Wilford, it's a good idea to fall asleep on a demon's shoulder, and cause him to spark up some new feelings for the reporter. DARKIPLIER X WILFORD WARFSTACHE


**It's been 84 years.**

 **I can't write in Wilford's accent plz forgive me. I mean it would look** _ **really**_ **stupid anyways…**

 **Don't worry I have another DarkxWilford fic in the making- I just took a break from that one to write down this idea I had.**

…

The light of the TV washed over Dark and Wilford as they sat on each of the far ends of the couch, trying to get as far away from each other as possible. Both of them really didn't care what they were watching at the moment. In fact, anything at this point that would revert their attention away from each other would be great.

Earlier that day, they had made a scene when they had argued about virtually nothing- which had soon led up to a full-on fistfight- and had made Mark rethink how his personalities acted behind his back.

Darkiplier and Wilford Warfstache were always sour around each other, but the YouTuber never thought that it was so bad that they would throw punches over a quarrel. So, in his strange mind, he decided that they would have to sit together on the couch and watch a movie until they made up. If they didn't, they would do it the next night, and the next, and so on.

Something on the screen caught Wilford's attention, ripping his eyes away from the window close by. Two people- a man and a woman- were holding each other closely, their faces inching closer and closer together. Finally, the two's lips met, and some cheesy romantic music started to play.

The reporter put on an uninterested expression on in case the demon sitting beside him was looking, but he was truthfully very captivated by it. The way that they seemed that they were meant for each other and the way that they stared into the other's eyes, made Wilford just stop and stare for a while. He tried having that once, and he ended up killing four people (well three people and one dog but really, what was the difference?) and earned a bullet hole in his side.

He looked over to try and shake the painful memories from his head and looked over at Dark, who was at the moment staring at the screen with a bored expression. The mustached-man scanned over his face, finding the wreckage from earlier scattered all over his face.

A big bruise was plastered on his cheek, now turning a light black over his pale skin. His lip was split, and a red scab was forming over it. The thing that stood out the most was a black eye that took up most of the area around his right eye. The reporter flinched, and remembered that he had only gotten a couple bruises on his face and a split lip like Dark.

Instantly, a wave of regret and pity washed over him, causing him to look away from the mess he had made. He tried to push the feelings to the back of his mind, but the action was in vain, as they immediately showed up again.

Turning back to the other, Wilford opened his mouth, but no words came out. He shut it quickly. He still hadn't harbored the attention of Dark, who was on the verge of getting up and going somewhere else, no matter what Mark said.

"So, uhh…" The words almost made the mustached-man jump because he had no intention of saying them. The demon looked over the other expectantly, but still not saying anything back. Now that he had gotten his attention, there was no turning back now. "Why exactly did you get mad?" He asked lamely, but pure curiosity in his voice.

Dark rolled his eyes and looked back at the TV, his face leaning into his hand as his elbow rested against the cushion. "Because you offended me."

" _How_ did I offend you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. He could hear the demon mumble something under his breath and sigh.

"You should know, judging by the fact that you were the one who said it." Dark growled in annoyance, his mind running over the words that had come out of that imbecile's mouth.

It occurred to Wilford that it was probably the time to stop before this could escalate, so he back off and sat quietly for a while. He thought that he was just teasing Dark until he saw stars and he was flung to the floor. Apparently the demon doesn't like to be made fun out of by joking that he was gay or anything like that.

Sure, he felt bad, but he couldn't give up his ego in apologizing to Dark. He didn't know how long he would tease _him_ about it. It seemed that the demon didn't think that he needed to apologize either, so nothing other than the sound of the movie filled the room.

About twenty minutes had gone by when Wilford felt his eyes getting droopy and his mind growing fuzzy. He was struggling to keep his eyes open and the movie wasn't helping at all anymore, so he could feel himself drifting off into a much-needed sleep that he had been needing lately.

In the process of trying to engage in a conversation with Dark, he had gotten considerably close to him in the process, so it gave him a perfectly good shoulder to crash on.

Dark tensed up at the sudden pressure on his shoulder, and his dark eyes wandered down to find a certain reporter softly sleeping on his shoulder. Pure shock overwhelmed him, and he was left staring down at the man for a while. He suddenly got the urge to shrug him off and yell at him when he was awake, but some other part of his mind decided against it.

He looked back up to the TV, trying to ignore the man that was pressing against him. That failed almost immediately, and he couldn't get the mustached-man out of his mind. He looked back down at him, and he couldn't help but realized how peaceful he looked while he slept. His glasses were out of place, but that just made it look more amusing.

Suddenly, the movie didn't seem the least bit interesting anymore (not that it was earlier anyway). All he could think about was getting him to bed. This surprised him as he thought back to when they had punched each other multiple times.

Slowly changing position so he wouldn't wake the other up, he briefly left the couch so that he could pick Wilford up. His eyes opened a bit for a second but closed as quickly as they opened up, sending a wave of fear through the demon. Now that he knew that he was still asleep, he could continue.

Running an arm under his legs and placing the other on his back, he slowly hoisted the mustached-man up- careful not to wake him- and heard a soft sigh escape through his nose. Dark felt a smile creep across his lips, and moved his hands to where they met underneath the other. He felt Wilford's nose find itself a spot in the crook of his neck.

The floorboards beneath his bare feet creaked as he walked across them, silently cursing them for making any noise. The reporter he was holding was still sleeping silently, but had unconsciously wrapped his arms around Dark's neck, resting his head on his arm.

The door to Wilford's room was now in front of him, and he struggled to free a hand to turn a knob. Leaning back a bit to let the other's weight rest on his chest so that he could risk taking a hand out from under him, he grabbed the knob and turned it, revealing a dark room. Not wanting to turn on a light, Dark slowly navigated his way through the room before he found what looked like a bed.

Unhurriedly placing Wilford on the bed, he almost wanted to grab him again and walk around with him just one more time, but he couldn't let himself get carried away.

Scanning the reporter's body so he didn't leave anything on that he shouldn't have, the only things that he removed was the suspenders, which he feared would cut into his shoulders while he slept, and his glasses. Pulling the covers over the other, he found himself staring at his face, adoring how everything stood out yet fit in at the same time- except for a split lip.

He ran his finger along it, cursing himself for putting it there. Taking one last look at Wilford, he felt satisfied for himself and turned around to leave. Once outside, he closed the door quietly behind him and letting out a sigh.

"That was some make up, huh?"

Mark's voice almost made Dark scream and jump three feet high. Looking over at him, his shock turned to annoyance, and his brow furrowed.

"Have you been standing there the entire time?" He whispered, resisting the urge to yell into his ear. The YouTuber was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and his glasses somewhere other than his face.

"Nah. I just heard a door open and came out of my room to check it out." He said, shrugging. Dark was still staring at him in anger. Mark craned his neck to looked over the other's shoulder, then let it return to its normal spot. "You left the TV on."

Rolling his eyes, he spun around to go back to the living room to turn the television off. His mind wandered back to Wilford, and how adorable he looked slumped against his shoulder.

He was looking forward to seeing him in the morning.

…..

 **I know it's been SSSSSOOOO long since I've last posted, but that's because I've been away and I got a small case of writer's block.**

 **First I went to Arizona for a week. (Which was hella' fun!)**

 **Then I went to camp for a week. (Which was not so hella' fun!)**

 **Then I came back and got writer's block hhooorraaayyy!**

 **Difa3 suggested a Dark x Wilford fic so I came up with a bad idea a while ago and hadn't worked on it. Then I got a way better idea and decided to write it down (I'm working on it right now). Then one night I came up with this and I finally decided to write it down.**

 **I'm sorry I was gone, but I'm back with more Markicest!**

 **And I'm here to stay…. Hopefully….**


End file.
